


A Collection of 50 Sentences

by themadmaiden



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe, Android GLaDOS, Death Threats, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, For Science!, Human GLaDOS, wtf are emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmaiden/pseuds/themadmaiden
Summary: 50 sentence challenges for ChellDOS.





	1. Set One

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my 50 sentence challenge/yes I want to try and do all five of them. I used to write these a lot and actually have done three but while I'm mostly moving this first one over with only a few change and re-writes, the others are either going to be new or more changed from the originals I wrote for that livejournal group.
> 
> My classic warning still remains though. 
> 
> Warning: Run on sentences, AU’s, death threats, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s and this was a sentence at one point I swear but then I gave up and now it's like a paragraph I guess.

**1-Comfort**  
She leans against the wall listening to the hum of the facility around her as the A.I works and it’s a true testament to how bad the outside world is that she’s started to take comfort in the walls around her instead of feeling trapped by them.  
  
**2-Kiss**  
The quick kiss on the cheek before she leaves for the day is mostly for the surprised expression on the android’s face...mostly.  
  
**3-Soft**  
She really must be going soft, she thinks to herself as she lets the test subject leave the facility alive once again.  
  
**4-Pain**  
Chell can’t help but wince at the scream from the A.I as she’s ripped from her chassis, it had to be done but that doesn't make the screaming any easier to listen to.  
  
**5-Potatoes**  
Chell still can’t quite grasp how a single potato battery is enough to keep the A.I alive, much less talking, it turns out to be a good thing but it’s still insane.  
  
**6-Rain**  
She doesn't remember rain, Caroline did but GLaDOS is sure she’s never felt it until now when Chell drags her outside and while she doesn't see the appeal, she sticks around for the sake of the lunatic that seems to enjoy it.  
  
**7-Chocolate**  
She only offers GLaDOS some of her chocolate to get the women to stop making weight jabs but somehow that still doesn't work, and now she has no chocolate.  
  
**8-Happiness**  
It takes her a while to fully analyses what it is exactly she’s feeling when the test subject comes back to visit her, but after a while she figures it out, and despite the....wrongness of it, she decides to let it continue....for science of course.  
  
**9-Telephone** ** **(This was a sentence at one point I swear)****  
They hire the nearly mute girl to answer the phones and Chell isn't sure why Aperture put her there until she realizes they put her on the customer service lines, which usually turn into people getting angry and yelling at her. She knows the company’s A.I is always listening in on the calls as quality control as well so she can’t talk back, even if it wasn’t difficult for her.

What she hadn’t realized however, was that the A.I is self aware enough to sometimes make sarcastic comments about the customers after the people have hang up. Chell isn’t sure the A.I knows that she can hear the comments so she stays silent. However one day, after a particularly annoying call and a funny yet biting sarcastic comment from the A.I, Chell laughs and the voice goes abruptly silent.

At first she thinks she’s scared the voice away but as the days go on things seem to stay the same. At least until she realizes that the A.I seems to be going out of its way to attempt to make her laugh again for....some reason. Knowing where she’s working, probably science but it makes her curious and she decided to investigate.  
**  
10-Ears**  
It’s hard to hear but Chell is good at staying silent, and after a while she hears GLaDOS faintly humming, than singing to herself as she works and as smug as she knows it would make the A.I to hear it, Chell has to admit, she has a beautiful voice.  
  
**11-Name**  
She says it without thinking and it’s Chell’s surprised expression that makes her realize that this is the first time she’s ever used the woman’s actual name rather then just calling her a test subject, or worse.  
  
**12-Sensual**  
Touching things is a new sensation to her, human contact is a new sensation to both of them and as they explore these new feelings GLaDOS decides that human skin might have slightly more going for it then she gave it credit in the past.  
  
**13-Death**  
The test subject throws one of her cores into the incinerator and GLaDOS feels her mind slipping as the cycle continues; she’s no longer sure how many times she’s had to relive this moment and that fact alone terrifies her.  
  
**14-Sex**  
They both have perfectly good excuses for why it happened, but the excuses don’t really hold up when you consider it keeps happening.  
  
**15-Touch**  
She’s not used to people being gentle, the scientists and engineers never cared as they ripped things off her and put new ones on, so it’s odd when Chell wraps an arm around her, or leans against her while sleeping, or plays with her synthetic hair, but after a while she starts to get used to it, it takes her a bit longer to admit that she enjoys it as well.  
  
**16-Weakness**  
Chell finds she can usually talk GLaDOS into something if she can make it involve science in some way or form.  
  
**17-Tears**  
Chell wipes her eyes as she gets up from a painful fall, no crying in the tests is another rule she made up for herself as she doesn't want to give GLaDOS the satisfaction.  
  
**18-Speed**  
It’s not until she’s stuck on the end of the woman’s portal device that GLaDOS truly realizes how fast testing is from the other end of things.  
  
**19-Wind**  
Chell grabs the official looking papers that go flying by and hands them over to an overly thankful woman, it turns out they’re taking the same bus and the woman falls into a conversation with her easily, about the work she does at a place called Aperture.  
  
**20-Freedom**  
She doesn't care if GLaDOS insists that ‘things have changed’ outside, even if it means she walks out into somewhere worse than the facility she wants to make that decision for herself.  
**  
21-Life**  
She’s not sure what would be worse about remembering her time before Aperture, remembering she had a nice life and knowing it’s gone forever, or remembering it was somehow worse than being stuck with an A.I trying to kill her.  
  
**22-Jealousy**  
Chell dislikes the voice of the man under Aperture for many reasons, one of these may have something to do with the way GLaDOS still refuses to say a bad word against him whenever he’s brought up, but she tells herself it’s mostly for coating the place with asbestos and other hazards, it’s easier that way than trying to pull apart any other reason she might have.  
  
**23- Hands**  
Hands firmly gripping the Portal gun, Chell takes a deep breath before walking into the next chamber ready to prove GLaDOS wrong yet again.  
  
**24-Taste**  
Chell isn’t sure what to expect but her first kiss tastes like metal and plastic and warmth and even if surprise isn’t a taste, it’s just as evident on the A.I’s android face as she stumbles backwards, clearly about to call Chell a lunatic again; at least that was what Chell assumed would happen until the A.I quickly steadies herself, studies Chell for a moment and then grabs her suddenly for her own taste of surprise as their lips meet again.  
  
**25-Devotion**  
Chell would be the first to admit their relationship is weird, probably not the healthiest; after all there is the whole may have actually tried and/or succeeded in murdering each other thing and the fact that GLaDOS is on the line of slightly/highly possessive....but then again when Chell realizes that in her mind it’s become a simple fact that she will kill anyone who tries to hurt GLaDOS, she realizes that things might balance out a little bit more then she thought....which also might not be a good thing but she finds she really doesn't care.  
  
**26-Forever**  
She offers her forever, or as close as you can get to it and this time without the reanimation of the dead and eternal testing that had come with the first offer.  
  
**27-Blood**  
GLaDOS sits still as Chell bandages up her arm, it’s only a cut and the failure of the action leading up to it bothers GLaDOS more than anything else, but she finds she dislikes looking at it all the same, blood isn't something she should have, it's just wrong and that's what affects her more then any simple pain.  
  
**28-Sickness**  
The doctors tell her she has no right to be alive in the state she’s in and she just nods because it’s nothing she hasn't been told before, though generally by machines voicing their disbelief that they just can't kill her.  
  
**29-Melody**  
She sits in the little hole in the wall for a while, listening to the turrets make their music and ignoring the test she’s supposed to be running until GLaDOS notices she’s missing.  
  
**30-Star**  
Before GLaDOS could pull her back in from space she saw things that might have been stars, or might have just been her vision going, either way when she gets out of the facility she spends a night just watching the sky, from safety this time.  
  
**31-Home**  
Chell doesn’t remember her home and to GLaDOS the facility has always been hers alone; it takes a long time for either of them to realize that they’ve made Aperture both of their homes ages ago.  
  
**32-Confusion**  
She spends the first few test chambers trying to figure out if the male voice is really GLaDOS trying to trick her, and it’s not until she sees the body laying there does she actually believe the A.I is gone....unfortunately that doesn't last long.  
  
**33-Fear**  
GLaDOS shorts out as she panics and Chell glances down at the potato on the end of the device, not really sure what just happened but a part of her hoping that she’s not now holding an empty potato battery on the portal device.  
  
**#34-Lightning/Thunder**  
The storm hits without warning and Chell just barely makes it back to the facility where she discovers GLaDOS trying to coax the two testing robots from their hiding places as apparently they've come to the conclusion that the world is ending and GLaDOS is not amused.  
  
**#35-Bonds**  
Like it or not they both had a connection to each other as it’s the sort of thing that just happens when you kill someone or save their life, and they've done both by this point.  
  
**#36-Market**  
Chell flips through an old science magazine at the town market and pauses when she comes to an article about missing astronauts, with a picture of Aperture’s CEO and his assistant; she ends up buying it and the rest of the magazines with stories she can find about the company, bringing them home to read; it’s not until she throws the pile of them away annoyed, that she realizes she was looking for any mentions on their work on A.I.  
  
**#37-Technology**  
At work they've dubbed her ‘the machine killer’ as a joke for the one time she accidentally broke a monitor and then a keyboard, they have no idea how right they are though and she can almost hear the comments _she_ would make if heard about the nickname.  
  
**#38-Gift**  
GLaDOS denies having anything to do with it, but Chell is pretty sure a cube lost possibly centuries ago can’t somehow get itself out of the incinerator and into her room.

  
**#39-Smile**  
She’s sure it’s some virus or sickness, or maybe just Caroline’s lingering human memories corrupting her, or the test subject, but she smiles at things other than science and peoples suffering now.  
  
**#40-Innocence**  
Despite GLaDOS’ demands that they stop calling her that, the turrets have taken to calling the A.I mother, which makes Chell laugh until they start calling her mom.  
  
**#41-Completion**  
She finishes another test chamber and has to avoid smirking when GLaDOS sounds annoyed that she’s finishing them faster than the A.I can build them, she wonders if GLaDOS realizes that almost sounds like praise, not that she cares but it amuses her, especially since she knows it’s the last thing GLaDOS would want her to take away from that.  
  
**#42-Clouds**  
Chell drags GLaDOS out of the facility sometimes for fresh air, despite the android’s insistence that she doesn't need that, but even though she won’t admit it, she enjoys watching the clouds drift by; though she does tend to find more science or murder related objects in them than rabbits or kites.   
  
**#43-Sky**  
Being locked away for so long, the sky never fails to fascinate Chell and she has to wonder if GLaDOS remembers what it looks like, or if she even cares anymore.  
**  
#44-Heaven**  
As she rises out of the facility to the singing turrets and GLaDOS’ last goodbye, Chell doesn't get her hopes up until she opens the door and finally walks safely out into the world… and it’s wonderful.  
  
**#45-Hell**  
Chell isn't sure exactly what “android hell” is, but she’s not going to ask just in case there actually is a room in Aperture titled that, because with GLaDOS she wouldn't be surprised if there was.  
  
**#46-Sun**  
She decides it was a mistake to ask GLaDOS about old Aperture experiments as the A.I cheerfully tells her about the time the company tried to simulate a version of the sun in a test chamber and ended up frying three scientists alive.  
  
**#47-Moon**  
GLaDOS realizes what the test subject is doing seconds after the portal somehow reaches the moon and quickly sets into action, she needs to fix this, get rid of the moron and somehow not lose the test subject at the same time; it’s only after the woman hits the ground and everything starts to fall back into place she realizes the reason why ‘save the test subject’ was on her list of things that _must_ succeed at all costs, it’s a ....disturbing revelation and she doesn’t want to dwell on it so she gets back to work.....this doesn’t help.  
  
**#48-Waves**  
She waves off the A.I’s comments, after a while you get used to them and she’s found that this irritates GLaDOS even more than pure silence does.  
  
**#49-Hair**  
She threatens to cut off all the tests subjects’ hair when the woman laughs at the mess Orange and Blue have turned her own fake hair into while she was in sleep mode.  
  
**#50-Supernova**  
The world goes blindingly bright as everything explodes and both Chell and the remains of the A.I go flying through the air, only to come crashing down onto the hard earth; soon there is no one left conscious in the wreckage and all is dark.


	2. Set Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one was entirely written from scratch. You can tell because I’ve apparently gotten worse at keeping things to normal sentence length. Also I want to write fanfic for like half of these.
> 
> Warning: Run on sentences, AU’s, death threats, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s, paragraphs, and more au’s

**1\. Walking**

The concept of walking seems easy enough and as her body is robotic it walks nearly perfectly, however GLaDOS still feels strange no longer being in a mostly stationary body and doesn’t like the fact that Chell seems to have somehow figured this out as well; the woman seems to stand closer to her as though she’s worried she’s going to fall, yet without showing any worry and GLaDOS isn’t sure which part of that annoys her more.

**2\. Waltz**

They find some music and a small discussion/argument later ends up with a confused Chell with a sarcastic but amused android wrapping her arm around the woman and showing her how to dance, solely because Chell insinuated that she couldn’t.

**3\. Wishes**

Chell wishes things could have gone another way, she just wanted to leave and go home....wherever home was but the machine insulting her and trying to kill her won’t stop and she refuses to die here, she _refuses_ , so she throws another part of the machine into the incinerator and ignores everything else but the task ahead of her.

**4\. Wonder**

She uses her claw and grabs the woman from the moon portal without thinking much, aside from, no you don’t get to take her, she is _mine;_ however when the test subject wakes up and looks at her, there’s an expression on the woman’s face that makes her realize that what she just did might have meant a lot more then she’d thought at the time.

**5\. Worry**

GLaDOS does not worry, ever, that’s something humans do; humans also leave, which is also not the reason why she isn’t worried or even thinking about her former test subject up on the surface, it just happens to be a fact, that’s all.

**6.Whimsy**

Chell sometimes wonders how rational GLaDOS really is, because some days it seems like she does whatever she feels like, and yet she can always find a ‘logical and scientific’ explanation as to why today they just ‘had’ to test the new reflector gel when they were in the middle of other tests the day before.

**7\. Waste/Wasteland**

She returns to Aperture because there is nothing for her in what is left of the world above ground, and while their relationship is odd, shaky and rather dubious at times; the fact that GLaDOS lets her back in at all, makes her realize that there is at least the possibility of _something_ underground, and she can work with that.

**8\. Whisky and Rum**

Chell doesn’t remember drinking in her past, but when she gets to the surface, she gets some free drinks for being the newcomer and she discovers she’s not a fan, as she finds herself talking more freely and without thinking when she drinks; she figures that out when she’s told to stop complaining about her clingy ex-girlfriend and the fact that she was actually talking about GLaDOS makes her stop drinking altogether for a long while.

**9\. War**

There must be some reason the surface is the way it is but even GLaDOS can’t tell her, can’t rather then won’t this time, because she even lets Chell access the remaining above ground camera footage Aperture has and all they can tell is at that at some date most of them simply stopped working and the rest of them have no worthwhile information.

**10\. Weddings**

Chell isn’t sure why, possibly because she wants to feel some semblance of normalcy in their odd relationship, or possibly just because she enjoys watching the single eye on the chassis’ front, frown at her, with frustrated confusion, as though trying to figure out what she’s planning; either way she asks GLaDOS to marry her and though it takes the A.I a full minute to answer, and then an entire week to be convinced that Chell is not joking and yes, well aware that GLaDOS is not human, or human like at all, and what do you really want you lunatic; GLaDOS eventually replies that it wasn’t like she was going to let Chell leave her anyway, so they might as well do it to alleviate whatever bizarre separation fears Chell is clearly having and that is the only reason she’s saying yes; of course Chell knows her better by now.

**11\. Birthday**

Chell doesn’t remember her birthday, GLaDOS says she’d rather die then celebrate the day she was ‘born’ and any memories of Caroline’s are gone and not really fitting anyway, so in the end they celebrate the day they defeated the moron and only then because Orange and Blue discovered party hats and cake mix while exploring and one explanation lead to another; it ends with them all wearing party hats and Chell being the only one able to eat a possibly inedible cake, but its the thought that counts, and seeing GLaDOS in a party hat makes it worth it.

**12\. Blessing**

She doesn’t need anyone’s approval, for anything, however she does find there is a small part of her that is pleased that Chell’s adopted mothers don’t seem to mind their odd relationship.

**13\. Bias**

Now she might not have much of a science background (possibly) but Chell is pretty sure that you’re not supposed to go into experiments with a bias, and she’s also sure that ‘you are going to fail, also you look stupid and I hate you’ is a pretty big bias, GLaDOS meanwhile acts as though everything is scientifically perfect, like always.

**14\. Burning**

She’s burning, covered in fire and she wakes up in a cold sweat as she frantically looks around to make sure that no, she’s nowhere near an incinerator, while her breathing comes back from near panic; on the worst nights, she double checks to make sure that GLaDOS is fine as well, the A.I always is but sometimes Chell just needs to make sure for herself.

**15\. Breathing**

Chell can’t breathe and GLaDOS realizes with horror it’s because she’s choking the woman and even though the Chell is silent, save for breathing, when GLaDOS drops her arms and lets go, she can’t look at the woman because she’s afraid; afraid of the hatred that _has_ to be there now, if not after everything before than after that; and yet she eventually looks.....and that’s when she wakes up, breathing heavily and with an urge to both avoid Chell and to make sure the woman is safe; dreaming, GLaDOS has decided, is the worst thing about sleeping.

**16\. Breaking**

Something snaps inside her the 580th, or is it 850th, time GLaDOS relives the last two minutes of her life and she decides that no matter what happens, she is going to kill this woman, slowly and painfully and she’s going to take as long as she possibly can to do so.

**17\. Belief**

There are two thing that Chell believes above all else; she will never give up, and GLaDOS will never let her go, it turns out she’s wrong on at least one count.

**18\. Balloon**

Chell attaches the party balloon she finds to a part of GLaDOS the A.I can’t reach that well; it was a bit of a climb but it was worth it when GLaDOS transfers back into her chassis to find a balloon with a smiley face tied to her.

**19\. Balcony**

“You know someone could really just push you right over that,” GLaDOS remarks, coming out of the shadows and Chell is startled enough that she almost does fall over the side, this just gives GLaDOS more to laugh about.

**20\. Bane**

GLaDOS has no idea how a single test subject has managed to throw her plans out of order so much but she knows she is not going to let them win this, they have no idea what they are up against.

**21\. Quiet**

She’s quiet, she’s always quiet, it might be the main reason why GLaDOS lets Chell sit around in the main control room while she works, as no matter what the woman is doing, she does so quietly and after a while GLaDOS starts to notice a sort of peacefulness that seems to slip into their routine.

**22\. Quirks**

They both have odd habits besides the obvious ones of not talking much and being rather obsessed with science; GLaDOS hums to herself while she works and has a tendency to insult the people she likes when she can’t think of what to say, Chell meanwhile puts up with the A.I and yes she’s pretty sure that’s an odd habit, as most people wouldn’t deal with someone like GLaDOS for half as long as she has and still find it worth it.

**23\. Question**

The annoying part of working with someone who is mute and being too proud to ask questions is that there is a lot about Chell that GLaDOS wants, no needs, to know the answers to and doesn’t, she’s going to figure that woman out one of these days however.

**24\. Quarrel**

They fight a lot, it’s just something they do, arguments, petty and important, however in the end they always manage to work it out; after all they’ve both gone down the alternative path and neither of them want to go through that again.

**25\. Quitting**

GLaDOS isn’t sure what’s more annoying, the fact that the tests she designed specifically to make a test subject quit and give up aren’t working on this woman, or the fact that she’s starting to get fascinated by the test subject that refuses to give up, no matter what she throws at her.

**26\. Jump**

She misses being able to jump and land safely no matter the height but that’s part of her past now and just like the portal gun and GLaDOS, she’s probably never going to get a chance to experience them ever again; she thinks about this sometimes when she’s on the top of tall buildings, looking down, to the point where her co-workers start to get the wrong idea and she has to make up a story about just liking the view, knowing she can’t explain that while she does want to jump, it’s not in the way they think.

**27\. Jester**

Chell notices that while GLaDOS gets annoyed and explodes the testing robots, she keeps having them rebuilt despite threatening them with worse fates and while she knows GLaDOS will just deny it, she’s pretty sure the A.I has a soft spot for the two robots.

**28\. Jousting**

They’re watching a movie set in medieval times and Chell is trying to explain that she really doesn’t know why people thought this ‘sport’ was ever a good idea, GLaDOS just marks it up to humans being idiots and Chell finds she has to agree at least somewhat on this count.

**29\. Jewel**

She still doesn’t get the whole shiny rock thing humans like so much, but she gives it a shot and finds something suitable, maybe she should have left out the part about finding it in the desk of a long dead employee, however Chell just accepts the stone with first, confusion, then curiosity and then after examining it, a smile.

**30\. Just**

It’s just a small crush, most likely because GLaDOS is the only person...well, A.I around and they’re somewhat, tentative friends now, that’s all; Chell is sure that if she keeps telling herself it’s just that, she’ll be able to get over it easily enough, but then again that was four months ago. 

**31\. Smirk**

If there’s a single expression that Chell would sum up GLaDOS with, it’s a smirk.

**32\. Sorrow**

Chell waits till she’s up on the surface, away from the A.I and her cameras and probably the adrenaline in the oxygen wearing off helps as well, but eventually she curls up into a ball next to her cube and lets herself cry for the first time she can remember.

**33\. Stupidity**

She’s got to be an idiot for trusting yet another A.I, and GLaDOS of all A.I’s; at least her relationship with Wheatley had started off semi-positively, GLaDOS had been trying to kill her since day one and yet it’s the only option she has other then giving up and that in her mind has never been an option so she takes the risk and just hopes it won’t backfire on her again.

**34\. Serenade**

The turrets almost give her a heart attack on the way up, however they start to sing and the lift starts up again, leaving Chell utterly confused, even more so when the cube is kicked out after her and she has to wonder if this is GLaDOS’ way of saying goodbye.

**35\. Sarcasm**

The first time Chell says something sarcastic back to GLaDOS, the A.I stops talking and just stares at her for the longest time and then to Chell’s embarrassment, looks her up and down and chuckles, making a comment about how she didn’t think she had it in her; it’s the almost proud tone in the A.I’s voice that makes Chell blush, that’s all.

**36\. Sordid**

The first time Chell kisses her is to shut her up, the times after that she has no excuse for, much to GLaDOS’ amusement, the android never stops her but always makes a comment or two about how clearly Chell wouldn’t have fit in with humans anyway given her attraction to robots, before returning the kiss.

**37\. Soliloquy**

GLaDOS can certainly make up for being the only one willing to talk, Chell actually doesn’t mind as much as you might think, especially when she tends to get some interesting information that GLaDOS might not have shared if she hadn’t been in the middle of ranting about something.

**38\. Sojourn**

GLaDOS isn’t sure why Chell comes to visit and she’s disturbed to discover she’s not utterly displeased with the visits, but she’s even more disturbed that part of her doesn’t want to let Chell leave, not for testing reasons, but out of fear that she won’t come back.

**39\. Share**

Stuck in a human body, the first time GLaDOS falls asleep it’s because she’s put it off so long that she almost collapses and that’s the only reason why Chell half drags her to her own bed rather then find something else for GLaDOS to sleep on, she’s too tired; somehow it ends up with them sharing a bed long term though as GLaDOS claims to see no reason to search for another bed when they can both fit in one; on that note, she’s just as bad a liar in this body as she was in her robot one but Chell decides to not call her out on it....yet.

**40\. Solitary**

Both of them are used to being alone, GLaDOS physically and Chell in her own head, it’s one of the many reasons they’re both so stubborn, and yet after a while they slowly start to get used to each others company and suddenly being alone all the time doesn’t seem that tolerable an option.

**41\. Nowhere**

She’s annoyed and after watching Chell return a few times and realizing the surface is worse then she thought and the stubborn woman is going to die up there, she loses her temper and tells Chell that if she has nowhere to go she’ll take back her ‘do not come back’ rule that Chell kept breaking anyway and let her stay here; she doesn’t really expect Chell to accept, however things must be really bad because there’s an expression of something dangerously close to relief that the woman hides quickly as she nods silently.

**42\. Neutral**

Chell keeps a neutral expression on her face at almost all times and the only reason GLaDOS doesn’t make a comment about it is because she’s certain if she draws attention to it, Chell will just hide more of her expressions and that would make it harder to keep records of the few expressions she can spot or tease out....for science of course.

**43\. Nuance**

It’s clear she’s been here too long when she realizes she’s starting to be able to tell the difference between the different tones GLaDOS uses in her insults; when she actually means them or when she’d just using them because she’s flustered and doesn't know what else to say.

**44\. Near**

The longer she stays with GLaDOS the more she realizes the A.I has no concept of personal space.

**45\. Natural**

Chell is apparently a natural at testing, a fact that annoys her to no end because, a. it would be something she was forced into doing that she’s good at and b. GLaDOS tells her this in the middle of a test, probably to try and trip her up and it almost works.

**46\. Horizon**

It takes a lot of time and frankly some manipulation but Chell eventually convinces GLaDOS to come outside and see the surface for herself, she’s not sure what she’s expecting but she stands next to the android version of the A.I who is looking out at the horizon over the wheat field and remains quiet, watching GLaDOS watch the quiet field.

**47\. Valiant**

GLaDOS says she isn’t brave and Chell knows that’s true, what she’s doing isn’t brave, it’s simply survival.

**48\. Virtuous**

She doesn’t have to but Chell offers GLaDOS a hand up off the floor. The A.I stuck in a human body, looks at her for a long moment, as though suspecting a trap but eventually takes it and Chell pulls her up, ignoring the comments GLaDOS is muttering under her breath; the A.I is off balance and for once Chell can’t blame her, she’s unnerved too.

**49\. Victory**

They win again, the interlopers are dead, GLaDOS has control of her facility and Chell remains still alive; what she doesn’t expect is that GLaDOS decides to continue to use the android body she’d used for the emergency and that she’d use it to hug Chell; Chell goes stiff until GLaDOS makes a comment that Chell can’t even hug properly and at that Chell has to chuckle, more friendly or not, it’s still GLaDOS and she gets her own back by hugging the A.I again later when she’s not expecting it.

**50\. Defeat**

GLaDOS feels herself being pulled out of her body by the core transfer, and in her terror she can admit that she underestimated the test subject again, that’s the last thing she thinks before everything becomes pain and she can only scream.


	3. Set Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also entirely written from scratch. I even got a few sentence length but made up for that by having some really long ones as well.
> 
> Warning: Run on sentences, AU’s, death threats, severe grammar abuse, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s, paragraphs, and more au’s

**1\. Ring**

Chell lets GLaDOS glare at the ring on her finger for a few days before asking if she wants a matching one.

**2\. Hero**

There’s nothing heroic about anyone’s actions in Aperture, both of them know that, even if she doesn’t quite know why GLaDOS saved her from space yet.

**3\. Memory**

GLaDOS isn’t really surprised when she finds out that the test subject is missing most of her memories, after all it’s not like the stasis pods don’t have worse side effects; no what surprises her more is how unconcerned Chell seems to be on the subject of them possibly never coming back.

**4\. Box**

She’s lost track of being pulled apart by the test subject again and again, as her mind plays through the last two minutes of her life and she’s possibly going a bit insane because right now she’s trying to figure out how to build a time machine to go back and kill whoever came up with this black box feature, and how to make their death as slow and painful as she possibly can.

**5\. Run**

Chell runs for her life and this time it isn’t GLaDOS bringing the walls down around her, in fact she has to stop and pull the android up after her as they just barely make it onto the lift pulling away from the destruction.

**6\. Hurricane**

Wheatley might be gone, but it looks like a storm hit the centre and so GLaDOS gets to work putting the place back together, _again_ ; though part of her doesn’t mind as it gives her something to think about other then _her_ leaving.

**7\. Wings**

Just the sound of wings beating was enough to send GLaDOS hiding in fear and to her credit, Chell didn’t mock her, like GLaDOS most likely would have done if the roles were reversed; she just shooed the bird away and let GLaDOS calm down before they got back to whatever it was they were doing before.

**8\. Cold**

It’s the fact that she’s freezing and that GLaDOS is warm, that she’s curled up against the android; that’s the story they’re both going with at the moment and while it’s mostly true for her, she knows in the past GLaDOS would have let her freeze to death rather than wrap her arms around her because Chell was cold and her arms were warm.

**9\. Red**

She can see her legs bleeding as she falls back out of the space portal and as she falls unconscious she realizes with fear for once, that GLaDOS might not have to try and kill her this time, death might just happen itself.

**10\. Drink**

The first drink she has is water, with some old pills that GLaDOS makes her take when she wakes up, the pills taste like chalk but the water is wonderful and she drinks the entire glass before GLaDOS can tell her to drink it slowly and while she almost throws up it’s worth it.

**11\. Midnight**

Chell has trouble sleeping; most likely due to long term stasis and the vapour she’d been living on for long periods of time, but whatever it is, it makes her wake up at odd times unable to go back to sleep; luckily GLaDOS never sleeps so Chell usually finds herself making her way over to the main room sometimes just to sit down and sometimes to talk to the A.I, who only makes a few comments before letting Chell stay.

**12\. Temptation**

GLaDOS literally pulls herself back together and makes sure the place isn’t going to explode, only to look over to see that Chell has passed out on the floor; legs and arms bleeding from cuts, long fall boots smashed around her and there’s a moment where part of GLaDOS realizes that she could just ....kill her; how long has it been, how many times had she failed to kill this woman, and now she was just laying there utterly at her mercy....it’s not fair; the moment she realizes she doesn’t want the woman dead is the moment that she has the chance to finally kill her; it’s not fair but in the end she lets the temptation pass her by, she can’t anymore and so Chell has to go.

**13\. View**

The first time Chell sees GLaDOS in her android form she realizes two things, a. GLaDOS made herself taller than Chell just to spite her, she knows it, and b. Chell is not straight, at all; she’s pretty sure that last one wasn’t what GLaDOS was going for and she really hopes the A.I doesn’t realize this, but she’s pretty sure she will because that’s just how Chell’s luck works.

**14\. Music**

It takes five times of Chell asking, for GLaDOS to admit that she doesn’t know why she likes to sing, she just does and while she expects more probing questions after that, to her surprise, Chell seems to think that’s a good enough answer and lets it go.

**15\. Silk**

When asked why she’s running her fingers through Chell’s hair, GLaDOS just says she’s running tests on the sensors in her fingers, which....doesn’t really answer the real question, however Chell actually finds it rather relaxing, so lets GLaDOS keep up the excuse, as she goes back to reading her book.

**16\. Cover**

Chell ducks for cover and wonders if the voice really meant to send her to a test course for military androids; she wants to believe it was a mistake but there are too many things that don’t add up in this place and she’s starting to suspect the worst.

**17\. Promise**

Chell honestly ignores the promises the A.I makes when they’re in lower Aperture, she doesn’t trust the A.I, at all and it’s not until they go through lower Aperture, upper Aperture and Wheatley together, it’s not till after GLaDOS saves her life that she starts to give her some trust again, a shame that she gets kicked out right afterwards but that might be for the best.

**18\. Dream**

Chell has nightmares about Aperture, it’s only natural but that doesn’t mean she likes getting woken up in the middle of the night after a dream where GLaDOS had thrown her into space rather than pull her to safety, in fact that happens to be one of the worst ones; yes in the ones where she wakes up after GLaDOS kills her while attempting to, both of them didn’t end that way, but only one has the added hurt of a betrayal she was sure that she wouldn’t have felt, because she hadn’t trusted the A.I, at least that’s what she’d told herself; trust her dreams to prove that she had, if only a little.

**19\. Candle**

The candle on the cake is in the shape of a question mark which Chell actually gets a chuckle out of, she’s not sure if GLaDOS meant it as more of an insult or a joke but then again, with the A.I it could be both.

**20\. Talent**

Chell was good at many things, solving puzzles, putting up with passive aggressive A.I’s, timing jumps to just the right moment, but they all came down to the same thing in her mind, she was good at surviving.

**21\. Silence**

When GLaDOS annoys or insults her too much, Chell simply goes silent again; the A.I might pretend to not be bothered by it, but it usually causes her to change her tune after a few hours as apparently GLaDOS has gotten used to their conversations and doesn’t want to lose them to even her own temper.

**22\. Journey**

Chell had no interest on going on any sort of quest with GLaDOS and the A.I felt the same way; the universe however, apparently wasn’t interested in their input.

**23\. Fire**

Chell swearing was what got her attention more than anything and looking over, GLaDOS saw that the woman had managed to burn her arm on the fire they’d set up; she sighed and walked over, if they were stuck working together she could at least help with a simple burn, they couldn’t afford any delays after all; or at least that was the excuse she was going to use when Chell no doubt gave her the, why are you helping me look.

**24\. Strength**

Chell was startled as GLaDOS dragged her up from the ledge she’d just about missed, the A.I however rolled her eyes and made a comment asking if Chell had really thought she’d have made herself an android body as weak as a human body, Chell decided not to correct her on the fact that she was actually surprised GLaDOS _had_ helped her up, rather than being surprised that she could.

**25\. Mask**

GLaDOS was starting to realize that Chell wore a mask of calm indifference and that intrigued her because a mask could be broken, so she started to poke at it; only she wasn’t a genius for nothing, she had learnt from her previous mistakes, Chell’s mask could stand up to all forms of insults, passive aggressive or not; no if she wanted to see any other expressions she’d have to try something else.

**26\. Ice**

Chell could hear GLaDOS laughing as she fell on the ice, the boots she was wearing prevented her from landing anywhere but on her feet, even when she slipped again, and again, which was why the android was laughing as Chell kept slipping, trying to land on her feet, slipping again and repeat; Chell meanwhile was planning on throwing a snowball at GLaDOS the moment she got her balance back.

**27\. Fall**

The first time GLaDOS fell in her android body was because of a shortage in the main system that caused her to lose her connection to it, it lasted a short moment but it was long enough for her to fall to the ground, at least it would have been if Chell hadn’t managed to catch her, and so she came to with Chell looking down on her with something close to worry on her face.

**28\. Forgotten**

Sometimes Chell wondered if GLaDOS had simply deleted her from her memory like she had done with Caroline; it would probably be for the best, but at the same time there was some part of Chell that hated the idea and she wasn’t sure why.

**29\. Dance**

Chell isn’t sure why, but for some reason when Orange and Blue dance it really annoys GLaDOS, that’s probably reason number one why she agrees to join in when they ask her, reason two is it just looks like fun, reason three was the same as reason one, yes she can be petty too.

**30\. Body**

It takes GLaDOS a full week to realize that Chell finds her android body attractive, and it’s a testament to how impossible that should be and how well Chell is able to hide her emotions that it’s taken her this long; at first she’s not sure what to think, they have some weird friendship thing at the moment that’s complicated enough as it is, that she almost just goes back to her old body, but the new one is useful and she still hasn’t rid her normal body of that urge to test yet, so it’s not really an option; she’ll just have to figure this out as she goes along, besides it has to just be the body, and she’s still here inside it, Chell will get used to it eventually and things will go back to normal....or whatever it is they have as normal down here.

**31\. Sacred**

There were very few lines that GLaDOS wouldn’t cross when it came to insulting Chell, Chell meanwhile kept silent even though if she wanted to she could have been just as petty as GLaDOS and that’s why she didn’t, she refused to sink to that level and she was stubborn enough that while any other person might have cracked and let an insult slip through in response, Chell just remained silent, and in doing so, probably aggravated GLaDOS more than if she hadn’t.

**32\. Farewells**

Another threat had pushed them together again and yet another threat that severely underestimated what would happened when they were pushed to work together....mainly those peoples deaths....but it was over now and Chell was leaving, at least she was supposed to be; she was standing by the elevator and GLaDOS was pretending she didn’t care, telling her not to come back, her arms folded in her new android body that was just worse at hiding what she was actually thinking; this was probably why Chell hugged her, surprising GLaDOS out of her honestly toothless at this point, threats to never come back; when she let go of GLaDOS, Chell got on the lift; this time though instead of leaving silently, she waved and said she’d be back to visit in a week, GLaDOS looked surprised still but there was a smile on her face that was turning into a smirk that just made Chell smile more as the lift took her out of view and back to the surface.

**33\. World**

The world isn’t destroyed, technically, it’s still there after all; well there isn’t much left to it; which leaves Chell in a bit of a bind; stay and die on the surface or attempt to go back and face a possible death underground; she finds it a bit annoying that she knows which one she’ll pick, she’s a survivor after all, she’ll go for the one with the better odds every time.

**34\. Formal**

GLaDOS was good at acting formal, however around Chell that had a tendency to drop quickly.

**35\. Fever**

Chell is expecting mocking when she gets sick, what she doesn’t expect is for GLaDOS to get angry at her for not telling her she was feeling sick earlier, she stores that information in her mind as GLaDOS refuses to let her get up from the cot she’s in and orders Orange and Blue to find some sort of soup.

**36\. Laugh**

The first time GLaDOS hears Chell laugh she records it without thinking; later she decides she did it because well...it’s new and it needed to be recorded because of that fact alone, that’s all.

**37\. Lies**

GLaDOS says she hates her and that’s a lie, she says she can’t stand her, another lie, she says the mere thought of the woman refuses to leave her mind and it’s driving her insane, and that....is not a lie, not really, just in the way she’s implying it.

**38\. Forever**

As much impossible science that Aperture seemed to be able to do, Chell was pretty sure that they couldn’t reanimate the dead, and if they could, she was pretty sure that GLaDOS wouldn’t waste it on bringing her back to test her over and over again...at least mostly sure; though the only way she could convince herself of that was because she was sure GLaDOS wanted her to stay dead, which honestly wasn’t much of a better outcome, it was good thing she was trying for option three.

**39\. Overwhelmed**

The constant need for testing was slightly maddening sometimes; however GLaDOS dealt with it like she did everything that got in her way, with ruthless efficiency; so when her first official test subject escaped the final test, she had to go three steps backwards as she was already in the process of getting another test subject ready to test, never thinking that the current one would fail to die when directed; she was wrong though and she had to struggle to go back to where she was, losing time and giving that damn itch more of a hold as she had to put the testing aside to go after the escapee.

**40\. Whisper**

The slight chill that went up the back of Chell’s neck whenever GLaDOS spoke quietly to her or just in a quiet voice was clearly fear, as much as she hated to admit it; it took them working together a few times to make her realize that while any fear was gone the reaction was the same whenever GLaDOS used that tone and she might quite possibly be utterly wrong about quite a few things.

**41\. Wait**

She had been going to leave but GLaDOS asked her to wait a moment and surprised, mostly because it hadn’t been rude or insulting, Chell stopped to listen to what the A.I had to say.

**42\. Talk**

Eventually Chell decides to talk, it’s mostly because she’s tired of staying silent and would like to talk to someone once in her life actually; she knows she’s going to get interrogated and GLaDOS might be angry for a bit about being ignored but she has feeling that the A.I’s anger will be trumped by her curiosity, so she’s willing to take that chance.

**43\. Search**

Chell isn’t sure what she’s looking for when she leaves Aperture, she’s looking for her freedom but she gains that the moment she steps out the door, GLaDOS even throws her cube out after her so she’s not even alone, but as she sets off away from Aperture she realizes, that at long last she’s finally without an end goal and it’s slightly terrifying.

**44\. Hope**

GLaDOS didn’t hope, hope was something you did when you didn’t have facts to prove you were right; unfortunately just like many of her beliefs they fell short when it came to dealing with a certain test subject who apparently lived to torment her and most of all, prove her wrong; so when Chell said she’d come back and visit, to which GLaDOS took a while to admit that was something she wouldn’t be utterly against, the facts still stated that Chell could and should be lying to her and that she wouldn’t come back, she knew that and yet there was still an annoying part of her that started to hope despite her logic, it was annoying; it was even more annoying when it was proven right when Chell did come back.

**45\. Eclipse**

Something blocked the light as she was coming to, looking up she saw GLaDOS above her and for the first time she wasn’t afraid of the A.I.

**46\. Gravity**

Chell hadn’t been a fan of gravity, not really, it was the long falls and shooting through the air like she was flying and the funnels that let her move over great heights that she loved and yet when GLaDOS saved her and pulled her back from the zero gravity grave of the moon, she found herself mentally thanking it for existing, no matter how hard she hit the ground on the way down.

**47\. Highway**

Chell leaves Aperture and ends up on a highway, that should be a good sign except for the fact that the entire thing is overgrown and she has to wonder if GLaDOS really saw humans on the surface or if she was lying to her.

**48\. Unknown**

GLaDOS hates not knowing things and so when her emotions shift into something that isn’t utter hatred towards her test subject she tries to figure out what it is, it’s annoying though and frustrating and at times she does just want her to die because if she’s gone then she doesn’t have to think about it; however a voice in her head that sounds too much like herself is starting to tell her that if she does that she’ll regret it and she has a worrying feeling that it might be right, that doesn’t make it any less frustrating though.

**49\. Lock**

After a long debate with herself, GLaDOS leaves the door to the shed unlocked, she doesn’t know why; after all she knows Ch- the former test subject isn’t returning, but she can’t quite make it that final in her mind yet, so she leaves the door unlocked.

**50\. Breathe**

Chell gasps awake, breathing in air she didn’t think she’d ever get to have again, her thoughts though are interrupted by something far stranger as she looks around, GLaDOS, sounding.....happy...no, _relieved,_ that she’s alive.


	4. Set Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was one I'd already written but I ended up rewriting most of them, go figure. c:
> 
> Warning: Run on sentences, AU’s, death threats, severe grammar abuse, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s, paragraphs, and more au’s

**1\. Air**

Between the neurotoxin, gels, recycled air and....well space, the first thing Chell does after GLaDOS lets her leave is take a deep breath of real air.

**2\. Apples**

Chell brings back some apples she found a field or so over and while GLaDOS is doubtful about wild food, Chell is more than happy to try them.

**3\. Beginning**

When it comes down to it, they really have the best, or is it worst, how did you two first meet, story; luckily there aren’t many people around to ask.

**4\. Bugs**

Chell used to think there was something wrong with the AI, a virus, a glitch or something of that sort, but now as she finds out more about this place and its history, she’s starting to wonder if it was actually the people who built GLaDOS that had something wrong with their heads.

**5\. Coffee**

There’s an old coffee machine in the offices of Aperture and eventually GLaDOS gives in and tells her how to make a cup with what they have left; Chell isn’t sure if it’s due to how old it is or if she’s just not a fan of coffee but she’ll be sticking with water.

**6\. Dark**

Chell sits in the dark, listening to the sounds of nature around her; she knows down in Aperture it’s not even night, there is never night there really and GLaDOS is no doubt still hard at work in bright artificial light; it’s a strange thought.

**7\. Despair**

Her legs are sore, her stomach is empty, her companion cube is gone and GLaDOS is coming up with even more ways to keep her awake, all in all, Chell is starting to wonder if she died a long time ago and this is Hell, after all, “Good people, don’t end up here.”

**8\. Doors**

She really should have checked the door but the last thing she was expecting when she answered it was a group of men in suits that start to interrogate her about Aperture and GLaDOS specifically.

**9\. Helping**

GLaDOS still refuses to give her any hints on test chambers, Chell isn’t sure if it’s because she hasn't figured out a way to get rid of the electrical shock feature like she had with the need to test or if she just views it as cheating.

**10\. Duty**

GLaDOS knows the test subject doesn’t understand but the facility is her responsibility and if she’s not the one running it, then it’s just not being run properly

**11\. Earth**

Chell looks around her in the space portal and for a moment she can see the Earth and she almost loses her grip at that, luckily she’s made of sturdier stuff and manages to hang on long enough for GLaDOS to haul her in, that’s a sight she’s never going to be able to forget though.

**12\. End**

As she goes unconscious, the last thing Chell see’s is the metal case with _her_ name on it; apparently even after her death the A.I still has to get the last word in.

**13\. Fall**

They fall for a long time; enough time for Chell to come to terms with the fact that the plan really did fail terribly and also realize that no matter what power level GLaDOS claims to be at, there’s apparently always enough power for sarcasm.

**14\. Fire**

She wakes up in the middle of the night now, hearing the screams of the dying AI, the roar of the fire, and wonders yet again whether or not GLaDOS was telling the truth when she said she could feel pain.

**15\. Flexible**

Chell manages to make her way through the underbelly of the facility, through all the broken rubble by walking very carefully, moving very quickly and taking _none_ of GLaDOS’ advice.

**16\. Flying**

She goes soaring through the air and even though she doesn’t say anything, she silently agrees with GLaDOS’ line of “weeeeeee.”

**17\. Food**

GLaDOS realizes that she’s going to have to find food to keep the woman alive, it’s shame she couldn’t just.....remove those parts of the woman but she has a feeling Chell might object, even if she could figure it out.

**18\. Foot**

GLaDOS decides to wait and let the test subject find out what the heel springs are for by herself; it should be highly amusing and she has to remind herself that moving the floor out from under the test subject to quicken this revelation is against test protocol, however entertaining it would be.

**19\. Grave**

Chell isn’t surprised to find that all dead bodies from Aperture get thrown into the incinerator, robots or otherwise; she supposed she could hardly expect GLaDOS to bother or even think of creating a graveyard for the dead.

**20\. Green**

Chell isn’t sure what GLaDOS is doing but she’s quite certain the gel had never been green before.

**21\. Head**

Chell isn’t sure why but she finds herself drawn to look at the android body GLaDOS had created for herself, there’s something about the face, the way it manages to be something utterly new and yet be so.... _GLaDOS_ at the same time, that it’s...unnerving, yes that’s the word she’s going for; other parts of her mind have some other words but she’s ignoring them right now.

**22\. Hollow**

GLaDOS laughter is hollow until she realizes the woman standing in front of her isn’t joking and isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon and now she’s just confused....on many levels.

**23\. Honour**

She had been killed, destroyed by that idiotic test subject, and even though she would never freely admit it, at least a part of her knew that she now held a _small_ level of respect towards the woman.

**24\. Hope**

As she started the tests, she’d hoped she’d be able to figure out what was really going on and maybe even get something out of being here but now as she hides from another near miss of turret fire and hears the mocking voice of GLaDOS calling her to come out, she just hopes she’ll be able to survive.

**25\. Light**

They were both pulled out of the room as it exploded and as Chell blinked through the storm she saw the light above and wondered if GLaDOS could see it as well or if she was already long gone.

**26\. Lost**

Chell is pretty sure they’re lost, GLaDOS would like her to shut up because she is Aperture so how can they be lost in her, Chell remains silent on that one.

**27\. Metal**

She was made out of metal and plastic and while that meant she could be destroyed, as Chell found out, it also meant she could be rebuilt

**28\. New**

Whatever they’re attempting, this living together, it’s new and it has its stumbling blocks as they try to figure out how to avoid the whole, trying to kill each other or force to test for science, again thing.

**29\. Old**

Eventually, they return to old Aperture, to explore and document, GLaDOS wants the information that was cut off from her down here and Chell is just along to make sure GLaDOS doesn’t get trapped in any memories; yes Caroline might be gone but she still doesn’t want to risk it.

**30\. Peace**

It is quiet again in the facility, the test subject is curled up on the floor, fast asleep and while she does, GLaDOS watches her and wonders how humans can look so peaceful when they are at their most vulnerable.

**31\. Poison**

Listening to GLaDOS’ insults is like having poison dripped into your ear, though Chell would much have that than the literal poison of the neurotoxin; she can ignore one of those much better than the other.

**32\. Pretty**

The first time GLaDOS gives her a compliment on her appearance that isn’t an overly backhanded one, it take Chell a few moments to process because...wait, what did she say?

**33\. Reverse**

Clearly at some point her thinking has gotten turned around because she’s starting to not hate the test subject as much as she had when she’d first woken up again, she blames the test subject for that.

**34\. Regret**

Why yes she does regret trying to immediately kill Chell at the end of the test, if she had acted like the woman was being let go she might have been able to kill her then; at least she’s telling herself that now, though a part of her is somewhat certain Chell would have escaped that trap as well.

**35\. Roses**

Chell leaves her a flower she grew in a garden on the surface, she’s put it in a vase near GLaDOS and makes no mention of the fact that it’s a red rose, GLaDOS isn’t sure Chell even knows what that means, but when it dies, GLaDOS finds it replaced with another one and has to wonder.

**36\. Secret**

Both of them have a lot of secrets, GLaDOS from knowing so much and Chell from keeping everything so close to her chest.

**37\. Snakes**

The control room is filled with thick wires and Chell has to remind herself that GLaDOS can’t actually use them to bite her, no matter how much they look like curled up snakes.

**38\. Snow**

There’s a thick layer of snow outside and Chell manages to convince GLaDOS that it’s something she has to experience for herself, for science; so with that in mind Chell tries to remember everything she can about what you do in the snow and they end up building snow people, a snow fort and some other things before GLaDOS drags her back inside before she can die of the cold like a moron, as she puts it.

**39\. Solid**

Chell is starting to wish that GLaDOS wasn’t there in the potato, because with all this new, potentially lethal, gel getting everywhere, sometimes she just really wants to swear; she doesn’t though....only mentally.

**40\. Spring**

Chell likes to go outside when the weather is nice and this annoys GLaDOS for reasons she has yet to figure out exactly; she has a few theories but she doesn’t like most of them so she’s ignoring them for now.

**41\. Stable**

It would never be a normal relationship but then again their version of normal would never match other peoples so they both settle for weird friendship turned into, we’re really trying to still figure this out without murder, thank you very much; or as Chell sums it up, confusing.

**42\. Strange**

Mute, determined to the point of insanity and irritatingly good at survival; GLaDOS just knows there’s something wrong with this human, she’s so different from all the others; it may be why she ends up liking her somewhat at the end.

**43\. Summer**

Chell doesn’t like the burning heat, it brings back to many memories of incinerators and the like, so she stays underground when the weather gets too hot; she’s sure it annoys GLaDOS but the A.I has yet to kick her out again so she stays.

**44\. Taboo**

There has to be extremely wrong with becoming friends with, let alone starting a romantic relationship the computer program that tried to kill you multiple times; for the first part, they’re both trapped in there and GLaDOS happens to be a better conversationalist then the turrets; as for the second part, Chell puts it up to not knowing any human, the last part she puts up to her own possible insanity.

**45\. Ugly**

The first time GLaDOS actually manages to catch her off guard is when she admits that Chell isn’t really that bad looking and the funny thing is, GLaDOS doesn’t even realize what she’s done as she’s too busy trying to add things to make it sound less like a compliment; in short they’re both thrown off balance.

**46\. War**

This is war, and GLaDOS may have the most firepower and forces under her disposal but Chell has nothing to lose.

**47\. Water**

Chell has no idea what that green, disgusting stuff is down there but she doesn’t believe the voice that says it’s water, and she’s certainly not going to risk touching it to find out.

**48\. Welcome**

Chell wasn’t sure what sort of welcome she’d get returning to Aperture but since GLaDOS hasn’t tried to kill her yet she supposes that’s a good start, which really says a lot about them she supposes; GLaDOS meanwhile just seems confused and not hiding it well.

**49\. Winter**

If there’s one thing Chell can appreciate in making peace with GLaDOS and staying in Aperture, it’s not having to figure out how she’d survive a winter on the surface with things the way they are up there.

**50\. Wood**

The wood at the bottom of the shaft they’re falling down is enough to mess up the landing and so unfortunately Chell is knocked out when they finally hit the ground, leaving GLaDOS stuck in a potato with an unconscious test subject, at least she thinks the woman is only knocked out, she can't really check from here; it’s just when she’s thinking that things can’t get any worse when she hears something in the sky.


	5. Set Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one with a few left in but mostly new ones.
> 
> Warning: Run on sentences, AU’s, death threats, severe grammar abuse, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s, paragraphs, and more au’s

**1\. Motion**

The test subject sails through the air, solving test after test and even GLaDOS has to admit there’s something almost mesmerizing about that, though in her files she simply writes it down as...acceptable

**2\. Cool**

The air in Aperture is cool and Chell doesn’t realize she’s cold until GLaDOS throws a jacket at her and tells her to stop making her look after her and take care of herself, Chell merely smiles and thanks her for it, mostly because it’s the best way to put GLaDOS on edge but also because the jacket does help.  
  
**3\. Young**

Chell really isn’t sure how old she is, she thinks possibly in her twenties....maybe....but even then, does time in stasis count and even if it does, she has no idea how long she was out for anyway, not even GLaDOS knows that, so really there’s no way of knowing....it’s annoying.

**4\. Last**

GLaDOS never expected that her first official test subject would also be her last.  
  
**5\. Wrong**

GLaDOS hates being wrong, hates it; it’s why she refuses to admit it even when it’s clear that her version of reality doesn’t match up with the rest of the worlds; so when GLaDOS finally admits that she was wrong about something, Chell looks up sharply and listens.  
  
**6\. Gentle**

A positive aspect of her android body is that she’s able to have more tactile sensations, something she finds fascinating; what surprises her however it that Chell doesn’t seem to mind it when GLaDOS wraps an arm around her, or puts a hand on her cheek, in fact she startles the A.I by leaning into it at one point and while it happens, neither of them are at the point of talking about what it exactly means just yet, so it’s just becomes a thing that happens from time to time.   
  
**7\. One**

There is exactly one human that GLaDOS would ever admit to feeling anything less then hatred for and even she can’t explain why; not really.

**8\. Thousand**

There are a thousand ways to die in Aperture and Chell avoids them all much to the A.I’s frustration.

**9\. King**

Long ago Cave Johnson may have ruled Aperture, but his days are over, Aperture has a queen now; though Chell has to wonder if the role comes with insanity or if that’s just a coincidence.   
  
**10\. Learn**

Chell, if anything is a fast learner and GLaDOS learns this first the hard way, then from being on her side and seeing her act from up close and then finally actually working together with her; she finds herself learning a few things along the way as well.

  
**11\. Blur**

After a while, time goes past in a blur of orange, blue and murder while GLaDOS continues to be stuck in limbo, somehow already plotting her revenge on the test subject.  
  
**12\. Wait**

They both have insane levels of patience, Chell is more obvious about it, able to remain quiet and wait to make her move, but then again GLaDOS may complain and insult people but she does that now because she can; she remembers playing the waiting game with the scientists and while being able to do whatever she wants is nice, you’d be a fool not to realize that the potential is still there inside her.   
  
**13\. Change**

The changes come slowly for both of them, Chell starts to speak a bit more, show emotions, that sort of stuff, while GLaDOS even more slowly seems to be ...not less sarcastic, in fact Chell seems to be picking up the habit, but less insulting, less malicious; it’s all a bit confusing but somehow they work through it.  
  
**14\. Command**

It’s hard to believe that she’s now fighting and risking her life to get GLaDOS back in control of the facility.  
  
**15\. Hold**

Not that Chell would ever admit this, hell it’s taken her ....months, to admit it to herself but when she’s sitting and GLaDOS comes up wraps her arms around her, because she’s bored she says, Chell can’t help but feel....something; the android is naturally warm and there’s that but there’s also just the feeling of being held and despite their history, feeling ....safe.  
  
**16\. Need**

GLaDOS understands need, after all she was programmed with the need to test and so she never wants to let anything have that sort of power over her again; and then the test subject gets hurt by some humans on the surface and in a last attempt comes to her for help, and GLaDOS realizes that she _needs_ to keep this one lunatic human alive....only this time it’s her choice and that’s the only reason she doesn’t throw the woman out when she recognizes the feeling.  
  
**17\. Vision**

She has so many eyes, all the cameras as well as her main optic, which is why it’s so frustrating that the test subject keeping breaking her cameras, she’s essentially blinding her; GLaDOS mentally winces as yet another line of sight is brought down; the final test chamber can’t come soon enough.  
  
**18\. Attention**

It takes Chell a little while to realize why GLaDOS gets on edge when she finds Chell watching her; GLaDOS has only ever been seen as a threat or a thing to study so it makes sense that she’d try to figure out which ones Chell is putting her into; it’s neither of course but old habits are hard to kick so Chell figures she’ll just have to come up with something to prove that she’s taking option three.  
  
**19\. Soul**

Chell isn’t sure if A.I’s have souls, but then again she’s not sure if people do either and that’s exactly what she tells GLaDOS when their random discussions somehow reach religion.   
  
**20\. Picture**

Chell finds the painting of Caroline and Cave Johnson up in Aperture proper and a few days later she comes across the same painting ripped apart and GLaDOS in her android body curled up near it; Chell takes a look at the situation and simply goes over to sit next to the A.I in silence; for once GLaDOS keeps her words to herself but Chell has a feeling she’ll hear them in the future and for now they just sit there.  
  
**21\. Fool**

Despite their ‘adventures’ together, Chell wasn’t really sold on the dumbest moron who ever lived line GLaDOS was telling her, at least she wasn’t until they returned and the entire place was falling apart and on fire because of him, then....then she had to admit GLaDOS wasn’t exaggerating.  
  
**22\. Mad**

As GLaDOS rants about lemons with the man on the recording, Chell has decided that everyone and everything connected to Aperture is utterly insane.  
  
**23\. Child**

Chell doesn’t even realize that she’s fallen into some sort of makeshift family unit until Orange and Blue start coming to her to try and convince GLaDOS to ease up on the deduction of science collaboration points.  
  
**24\. Now**

One of Chell’s flaws, probably her biggest, is that she doesn’t tend to think long term; escape from GLaDOS and survive are her goals and that’s all, anything else can come after she gets there.  
  
**25\. Shadow**

Even while she picks through the ruins of Aperture to try and locate the portal device, the shadow of GLaDOS looms in her memory and she expects to hear her voice in almost every room, it’s almost a relief when she wakes up and starts talking for real....almost.   
  
**26\. Goodbye**

The turrets are a strange goodbye, and possibly set there to scare her as well, but Chell accepts that for what they are, a goodbye, and for a moment she almost, almost breaks her rule and waves but in the end she decides not to and simply leaves.   
  
**27\. Hide**

Chell hides all her emotions behind a blank mask, it helps when going through Aperture and while it’s true she’s not really insulted by GLaDOS’ attempts to insult her, there are a few moments where she’s glad she’d trained herself to not show any emotion at all.  
  
**28\. Fortune**

As they travel through lower aperture, the environments ironically grow less and less fancy despite them going to newer and newer ones, Aperture lost a lot of money it seems, so even the older facilities seem fancier then the stark and run down parts near the top.  
  
**29\. Safe**

It’s stupid and she’ll never admit it, but well the test subject did save her from the bird, if only to survive herself but ....she does feel safer stuck on the end of this device, she’s not sure what that means, if it means anything but it’s distracting her while she’s trying to think of how to kill the moron so she tries to ignore it.   
  
**30\. Ghost**

Caroline is like a ghost in her head and it’s driving her insane, she knows she’ll have to tell this to the test subject at some point, if only to try and explain it to herself but there’s another voice in her head and it’s hers and somehow that's worse then all the others they’d ever stuck on her in the past.  
  
**31\. Book**

GLaDOS spots Chell reading through a book and focus’ the camera nearby to see what the woman is reading; to her surprise it seems to be some sort of science book, possibly it survived in the offices somehow and she makes a mental note to find a way to bring it up, she’s curious but she doesn’t want to sound too obvious about it.  
  
**32\. Eye**

Chell doesn’t break eye contact with the single lens as the two of them stand there, Chell’s arms folded and GLaDOS refusing to back down as well.

**33\. Never**

As Chell lands on her feet and immediately turns to figure out what she did wrong, even though this is the fifth time they’ve failed; GLaDOS has admit, for once, she’s glad the test subject is as stubborn as she is.

**34\. Sing**

Of all the skills Chell was expecting GLaDOS to have, singing, honestly wasn’t one of them.  
  
**35\. Sudden**

One moment she’s on her way to freedom and then the next thing she knows, she’s plummeting down a hole with a sarcastic potato.

**36\. Stop**

After Chell and honestly the deaths of all her other test subjects, GLaDOS is more then willing to put an end to human testing, at least with robots she can explode them and then put them back together easily, without losing any testing data along the way.

**37\. Time**

They both sleep, one in stasis, one in a feedback loop as time spins by them, both of them stuck in their own never ending sleep until outside intervention wakes them up one at a time.

**38\. Wash**

Chell is more then happy to find that Aperture actually has working showers, between GLaDOS and lower Aperture she half expected any room with showers to be some sort of test thing where there would be acid instead of water, or something like that; she keeps that to herself though as she knows GLaDOS would just laugh at her, or worse, actually do it.

**39\. Torn**

One the one hand, she could go back and face GLaDOS, on the other hand, she could stay up here and die from exposure, starvation and just lack of everything......it takes a day for her to decide which one she’s more stubborn about; not going back to Aperture or simply surviving.

**40\. History**

Given their history together, Chell is pretty sure one of them, GLaDOS will snap and they’ll be back to trying to kill each other within a week, to her surprise she loses that self bet as well as the next two.

**41\. Power**

Seeing GLaDOS stuck on the battery, Chell has to wonder what it’s like to have that little power, is there even a human equivalent?

**42\. Bother**

As much as GLaDOS claims Chell is annoying, Chell finds that GLaDOS is the one who interrupts what she’s doing, just because, a great deal more then she does.

**43\. God**

The floor snaps up in front of her as she continues into the test chamber, and as she watches the room reassemble itself, Chell realizes for the first time, just how much power GLaDOS has over this building.

**44\. Wall**

There’s a wall around the wheat field; Chell was not expecting that and she wonders if GLaDOS knew that when she sent her outside, no matter though, Chell looks at the wall and starts thinking of ways to get over.

**45\. Naked**

Chell isn’t sure what to think when she realizes that GLaDOS was the one who changed her clothes and bandaged her up after her rescue from the moon portal, she suppose it makes sense but at the same time, GLaDOS doesn’t bring it up, not even to make insulting jokes, which shifts it into the category of serious things that they ignore and the stuff in that category is always weird.

**46\. Drive**

Chell has no idea what they’re going to do to stop Wheatley, but that’s not going to stop her from figuring out a way back for them, and after all, this time she doesn’t have to figure out a plan entirely by herself.

****47\. Harm** **

GLaDOS is a machine designed to hurt, with her words, her mind and with the vast array of supplies that Aperture provides, and yet she’s finding it harder and harder to do that when it comes to her former test subject turned friend like thing. 

****48\. Precious** **

It takes GLaDOS an embarrassing long amount of time to realize that the reason why she’s so hyper aware of th- Chell is because the woman has somehow, despite all the odds, become important to her.  
**  
******49\. Hunger****

Chell doesn’t realize how hungry she is until GLaDOS finds her something edible and she realizes she doesn’t really have any memory of ever eating, she’s pretty sure it’s not good food but at the moment she doesn’t care.

**50\. Believe**

She isn’t sure what sounds less believable, that there was a portal on the moon, or that GLaDOS saved her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I hope you enjoyed them. I had fun with the writing exercise and now I want to write fanfic for some of these. XD
> 
> Either way, there will be more ChellDOS from me in the future, I can't help it. I love them so much. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to tell if me if you liked it, and thanks to everyone who left them in the past or left kudos or even just read the work. Totally motivated me to write more.


End file.
